Need You Now
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Requested: Please please please do a Jori fic based on Lady Antebellum - Need You Now.


**_Picture perfect memories_**

**_Scattered all around the floor._**

**_Reaching for the phone cause, _**

**_I can't fight it anymore._**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._**

**_For me it happens all the time._**

Jade West sat on the oak wood floor of her apartment, pictures were strewn around her as she rifled through the black leather box that usually resided under her bed. She was wearing a large zip-up hoody that had once belonged to her girlfriend Tori but now Jade wore it, taking in the scent of her love, Tori.

She picked up one of the photos that lay by her knee. In the picture Tori was smiling widely as the wind whipped her hair up around her head; Jade was half standing on a bench behind them and half on Tori's back; they were bathed in the setting sun as they grinned ridiculously into the camera. The pale-girl thought back to the time, they'd been on holiday down the coast a little away from LA and they were walking along the promenade when Tori had shoved Jade's camera into the hands of a random passer-by and forced them to take the picture of the pair.

Sighing, she placed the picture back on the floor and picked up another. Tori was alone in this one, curled up on their bed asleep. At the time Jade had thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever laid eyes on and had to capture in on film… she still thought it was.

Jade's frustrated scream filled the apartment and her eyes fell on the phone that sat on the counter in front of her. She hesitated for a few minutes before getting up and grabbing the phone, hitting speed dial one, the phone started to ring. As it rang Jade began to wonder if Tori ever thought about her? Whether this call would be completely unexpected as she'd moved on from Jade already? Surely Tori would think about Jade as much as Jade thought about Tori? The half-Latina was on Jade's mind every second of every day.

**_It's a quarter after one._**

**_I'm all alone and I need you now._**

**_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control_**

**_And I need you now._**

**_And I don't know how I can do without, _**

**_I just need you now._**

"Jade?" The small, slightly slurred voice of Tori Vega came through the phone.

"Tori. Tori I'm so sorry it's late… I mean… oh god, it's a quarter past one in the morning… but, I just… I need you, Tori." Jade blurted out and she listened to Tori's breathing down the receiver. When the girl didn't answer Jade continued. "I know I said I wouldn't call you, I know I did. B-but I can't help it, Babe. I've lost control of everything without you. I don't think I can live without you. I need you back, right now…"

**_Another shot of whiskey, _**

**_Can't stop looking at the door._**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._**

**_For me it happens all the time._**

Tori Vega sat on the end of her hotel room bed. The room was fancy; plush carpets; silk sheets; and elaborately decorated curtains strung around the four poster bed. However, Tori didn't see any of this as she downed her fifth whiskey shot, her eyes glued to the door. She remembered last time she and Jade had fought, she had stayed in this very hotel room and her girlfriend had left her alone for about an hour before banging crazily on the door demanding entrance. This time was different though, she'd been here for two weeks already and Jade had yet to sweep in and make her fall in love all over again.

**_It's a quarter after one._**

**_I'm a little drunk and I need you now._**

**_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control _**

**_And I need you now._**

**_And I don't know how I can do without, _**

**_I just need you now._**

Tori slumped backwards so she was lying on her bed. The shot glass rolled out of her hand and hit the thick fluffy carpet, spilling a few drops of honey coloured liquid onto the cream material. Her eyes stayed locked on the door as she waited for her soul mate to come and retrieve her.

Suddenly, Tori was startled out of her haze by her mobile ringing and she shot up in haste to grab it from the bedside table. Seeing as she was tipsy the speed of her movement caused her to collapse right back onto the bed, so she reverted to shuffling up the silk clad bed until she could reach her phone.

"Jade?" She practically whispered, hopeful that it was her girlfriend on the other end.

"Tori. Tori I'm so sorry it's late… I mean… oh god, it's a quarter past one in the morning… but, I just… I need you, Tori…. I know I said I wouldn't call you, I know I did. B-but I can't help it, Babe. I've lost control of everything without you. I don't think I can live without you. I need you back, right now…"

Tori listened to the love of her life ramble down the phone, taking in all the words that were spilling from the obviously upset girl's mouth.

**_Oh baby I need you now._**

"Shhh, shhh, Baby. I need you too. I need you right now." Tori sobbed down the phone and she heard Jade's own sobs come from down the line.

"Don't move. You hear me? Do not move an inch. I'm coming. I'm coming, Tori." The Goth girl asserted as she grabbed her keys and slammed their apartment door behind her.

"Don't hang up." Came a small voice from Tori's end and Jade almost started sobbing again.

"I won't, I promise."

With that said, Jade was running, sprinting, down the street and towards the hotel. Reaching a taxi bay she whistled for one before jumping in and shouting the address of the hotel. She whispered comforting words down the receiver to Tori who was silently sobbing from relief.

"I'm in a cab, I'm almost there."

A few minutes later the cab pulled up outside the hotel and Jade threw him a few random notes through the window as she sprinted into the Lobby and up the stairs to the floor she knew Tori was on.

"You had to stay on the fifth floor, huh? Wanted me to run up all these stairs?" She joked through pants.

Bursting through the doorway on the correct floor she wildly sprinted down the corridor and hammered on the door of Tori's room.

"I'm outside. Let me in. I'm outside."

In less than a minute the door was flung open and Tori threw herself into Jade's arms, embracing in a passionate kiss. The tanned girl wrapped her legs around Jade's waist and she carried them into the room, shutting the door behind them and making her way over to the bed.

There she gently laid Tori down and dropped next to her, smiling when Tori turned to face her and wrapped an arm around Jade, snuggling into her side.

"I need you." Tori whispered drowsily and Jade turned her head to kiss the drunken girl on the forehead.

"I need you too, I love you." Jade said softly and watched her beautiful girlfriend's eyelids drop close as she fell to sleep.


End file.
